1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a red-color luminescent organic electroluminescence device that can be used for a planar light source and a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electroluminescence devices are expected to be used for a self-emission type planar display device. Among electroluminescence devices, there are organic electroluminescence devices using an organic substance which will hereinafter be referred to as organic EL devices. These are different from an inorganic electroluminescence device which will hereinafter be referred to as an inorganic EL device in that there is no need for an alternating current driving and a high voltage, and a variety of organic compounds makes it easy to realize multi-color displays, for which reason the organic EL device is expected to be applied to a color display and a development thereof is active.
If the organic EL device is applied to a full color display, it is required to obtain three primary colors, red, green and blue. Many examples of green emission have been reported. For example, a green color device using 8-quinolinol aluminum complex has been reported in Applied Physics Letters, vol. 51, p. 193, 1987. A device using a diarylamine derivative is disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 8-53397.
Many blue color luminescent devices have been reported. A blue color luminescent device using a stilbene based compound is disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 5-295359. A blue color luminescent device using a triarylamine derivative is disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 7-53955. A blue color luminescent device using a triarylamine derivative is disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 7-53955. A blue color luminescent device using a triaryldiamine derivative is disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 8-48656. A blue color luminescent device using a styrylbiphenyl compound is disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 6-132080.
In Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 3-152897, it is disclosed that a red color luminescent organic EL device obtains a red-color luminescence by wavelength conversion of the blue color luminescence in a luminescent layer. In Japanese laid-open patent publications Nos. 7-272854, 7-288184, and 8-286033, it is disclosed that a red color fluorescent coloring matter is doped into a luminescent layer to obtain a red-color luminescence.
However, the above red-color luminescent organic EL device is insufficient in both brightness and color purity. In the above-mentioned Japanese laid-open patent publications Nos. 7-272854, 7-288184, and 8-286033, there is disclosed an organic EL device using a red-color fluorescent coloring matter along for a luminescent layer. Notwithstanding, a sufficient color purity for red-color luminescence is not obtained. It is therefore required to further improve the color purity for red-color luminescence.
It is significant that, prior to the present invention, no red-color luminescent organic EL device could be obtained which has sufficiently practicable characteristics or properties.
The present invention was made in this viewpoint and an object thereof is to provide a red-color luminescent organic EL device having high luminescent brightness and high color purity as well as being stable in use.
An organic electroluminescence device having a cathode, an anode, and at least a single organic thin film including a luminescent layer between the cathode and anode, is characterized in that at least one layer of said organic thin films contains a bis-2,5-(2-benzazoyl) hydroquinone compound represented by a general formula (1): 
where each of R1-R8 independently represents hydrogen atom, halogen atom, hydroxyl group, substituted or unsubstituted amino group, nitro group, cyano group, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl group, substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy group, substituted or unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, substituted or unsubstituted aromatic complex ring group, substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group, substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy group, substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy carbonyl group, or carboxyl group, and any two of R1-R8 may form a ring and xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d represents xe2x80x9cNHxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d.
It is possible that said luminescent layer comprises a mixture of the bis-2,5-(2-benzazoyl) hydroquinone compound represented by the general formula (1) and an aromatic amine compound represented by a general formula (2): 
where each of Ar1-Ar3 independently represents substituted or unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, or substituted or unsubstituted aromatic complex ring group, and any two of substituents possessed by Ar1-Ar3 may form a ring.
It is also possible that said luminescent layer comprises a mixture of the bis-2,5-(2-benzazoyl) hydroquinone compound represented by the general formula (1) and an aromatic diamine compound represented by a general formula (3): 
where each of Ar1-Ar4 independently represents substituted or unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, or substituted or unsubstituted aromatic complex ring group, and xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d represents substituted or unsubstituted arylene group, any two of substituents possessed by Ar1-Ar4 may form a ring.
It is also possible that said luminescent layer comprises a mixture of the bis-2,5-(2-benzazoyl) hydroquinone compound represented by the general formula (1) and an aromatic triamine compound represented by a general formula (4): 
where each of Ar1-Ar6 independently represents substituted or unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, or substituted or unsubstituted aromatic complex ring group, and xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d represents trivalent substituted or substituted aromatic hydrocarbon group or substituted or unsubstituted aromatic complex ring group, any two of substituents possessed by Ar1-Ar6 may form a ring.
It is also possible that said luminescent layer comprises a mixture of the bis-2,5-(2-benzazoyl) hydroquinone compound represented by the general formula (1) and an oxime metal complex compound represented by general formula (5): 
where each of R9-R14 independently represents hydrogen atom, halogen atom, hydroxyl group, substituted or unsubstituted amino group, nitro group, cyano group, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl group, substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy group, substituted or unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, substituted or unsubstituted aromatic complex ring group, substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group, substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy group, substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy carbonyl group, or carboxyl group, any two of substituents possessed by R9-R14 may form a ring, and xe2x80x9cL1xe2x80x9d represents substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl group, substituted or unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, substituted or unsubstituted aromatic complex ring group, or substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group, and xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d is the integer in the range of 1-3, and xe2x80x9cmxe2x80x9d is the integer in the range of 0-2, and xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d represents a metal ion of (n+m)-valence.
It is also possible that said luminescent layer comprises a mixture of the bis-2,5-(2-benzazoyl) hydroquinone compound represented by the general formula (1) and an oxime metal complex compound represented by a general formula (6): 
where each of R15-R26 independently represents hydrogen atom, halogen atom, hydroxyl group, substituted or unsubstituted amino group, nitro group, cyano group, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl group, substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy group, substituted or unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, substituted or unsubstituted aromatic complex ring group, substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group, substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy group, substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy carbonyl group, or carboxyl group, any two of substituents possessed by R15-R26 may form a ring, and xe2x80x9cL2xe2x80x9d represents substituted or unsubstituted alkylene group, substituted or unsubstituted alkenylene group, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkylene group, substituted or unsubstituted arylene group, or substituted or unsubstituted aralkylene group, and xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d is the integer of 0 or 1, and xe2x80x9csxe2x80x9d is the integer of 1 or 2, and xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d represents a metal ion of (s+1)-valence.
It is also possible that said cathode, said luminescent layer and said anode are sequentially provided, in descending order, over a predetermined substrate.
It is also possible that said cathode, an electron transfer layer, said luminescent layer, a hole transfer layer and said anode are sequentially provided, in descending order, over a predetermined substrate.
It is also possible that said cathode, an electron transfer layer, said luminescent layer and said anode are sequentially provided, in descending order, over a predetermined substrate.
It is also possible that said cathode, said luminescent layer, a hole transfer layer and said anode are sequentially provided, in descending order, over a predetermined substrate.
An organic electroluminescence device in accordance with the present invention has a cathode, an anode, and at least a single organic thin film including a luminescent layer between those cathode and anode, wherein at least one layer of said organic thin films contains a bis-2,5-(2-benzazoyl) hydroquinone compound represented by the general formula (1).
The organic EL device in accordance with the present invention will hereinafter be described, but prior to this, processes for achieving the present invention will be described. The present inventors conducted extensive experiments and research to find the structure of a red-color organic EL device having superior high luminescent brightness and color purity as well as high stability in use. As a result, it could be found that a specified bis-2,5-(2-benzazoyl) hydroquinone compound is used for the organic EL device to obtain the red-color luminescent organic EL device which satisfies those requirements, whereby the present invention was achieved. It could also be found that if the above bis-2,5-(2-benzazoyl) hydroquinone compound is used in combination with an aromatic amine compound, an aromatic diamine compound or an aromatic triamine compound having a specific aromatic hydrocarbon or an aromatic complex ring as a substituent, then the red-color luminescent organic EL device with particularly superior characteristics is obtainable, whereby the present invention was achieved. It could also be found that if the above compound is used in combination with a specific oxime metal complex material, then the red-color luminescent organic EL device with particularly superior characteristics is obtainable, whereby the present invention was achieved.
The bis-2,5-(2-benzazoyl) hydroquinone compound used for the organic EL device in accordance with the present invention is a compound represented by a general formula (1). In the general formula (1), each of R1-R8 independently represents hydrogen atom, halogen atom, hydroxyl group, substituted or unsubstituted amino group, nitro group, cyano group, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl group, substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy group, substituted or unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, substituted or unsubstituted aromatic complex ring group, substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group, substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy group, substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy carbonyl group, or carboxyl group, and any two of R1-R8 may form a ring and xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d represents xe2x80x9cNHxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d.
The aromatic amine compound, the aromatic diamine compound and the aromatic triamine compound compounds have structures represented by the general formulae (2), (3) and (4). In the general formulae (2), (3) and (4), each of Ar1-Ar6 independently represents substituted or unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, or substituted or unsubstituted aromatic complex ring group. xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d represents substituted or unsubstituted arylene group. xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d represents trivalent substituted or unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon group or substituted or unsubstituted aromatic complex ring group.
The oxime metal complex material used for the organic EL device in accordance with the present invention is a compound having a structure represented by the general formulae (5) and (6). In the general formulae (5) and (6), each of R9-R26 independently represents hydrogen atom, halogen atom, hydroxyl group, substituted or unsubstituted amino group, nitro group, cyano group, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl group, substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy group, substituted or unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, substituted or unsubstituted aromatic complex ring group, substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group, substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy group, substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy carbonyl group, or carboxyl group. xe2x80x9cL1xe2x80x9d represents substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl group, substituted or unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, substituted or unsubstituted aromatic complex ring group, or substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group. xe2x80x9cL2xe2x80x9d represents substituted or unsubstituted alkylene group, substituted or unsubstituted alkenylene group, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkylene group, substituted or unsubstituted arylene group, or substituted or unsubstituted aralkylene group. xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d is the integer in the range of 1-3. xe2x80x9cmxe2x80x9d is the integer in the range of 0-2. xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d is the integer of 0 or 1. xe2x80x9csxe2x80x9d is the integer of 1 or 2. and xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d represents a metal ion of (n+m)-valence or (s+1)-valence.
Available halogen atoms are fluorine, chlorine, and iodine. Substituted or unsubstituted amino group represents xe2x80x94NX1 X2. As X1 and X2, there are available hydrogen atom, methyl groups, ethyl groups, propyl groups, isopropyl groups, n-butyl groups, s-butyl groups, isobutyl groups, t-butyl groups, n-pentyl groups, n-hexyl groups, n-heptyl groups, n-octyl groups, hydroxymethyl groups, 1-hydroxyethyl groups, 2-hydroxyethyl groups, 2-hydroxyisobutyl groups, 1,2-dihydroxyethyl groups, 1,3-dihydroxyisopropyl groups, 2,3-dihydroxy-t-butyl groups, 1,2,3-trihydroxypropyl groups, chloromethyl groups, 1-chloroethyl groups, 2-chloroethyl groups, 2-chloroisobutyl groups, 1,2-dichloroethyl groups, 1,3-dichloroisopropyl groups, 2,3-dichloro-t-butyl groups, 1,2,3-trichloropropyl groups, bromomethyl groups, 1-bromoethyl groups, 2-bromoethyl groups, 2-bromoisobutyl groups, 1,2-dibromoethyl groups, 1,3-dibromoisopropyl groups, 2,3-dibromo-t-butyl groups, 1,2,3-tribromopropyl groups, iodomethyl groups, 1-iodoethyl groups, 2-iodoethyl groups, 2-iodoisobutyl groups, 1,2-diiodoethyl groups, 1,3-diiodoisopropyl groups, 2,3-diiodo-t-butyl groups, 1,2,3-triiodopropyl groups, aminomethyl groups, 1-aminoethyl groups, 2-aminoethyl groups, 2-aminoisobutyl groups, 1,2-diaminoethyl groups, 1,3-diaminoisopropyl groups, 2,3-diamino-t-butyl groups, 1,2,3-triaminopropyl groups, cyanomethyl groups, 1-cyanoethyl groups, 2-cyanoethyl groups, 2-cyanoisobutyl groups, 1,2-dicyanoethyl groups, 1,3-dicyanoisopropyl groups, 2,3-dicyano-t-butyl groups, 1,2,3-tricyanopropyl groups, nitromethyl groups, 1-nitroethyl groups, 2-nitroethyl groups, 2-nitroisobutyl groups, 1,2-dinitroethyl groups, 1,3-dinitroisopropyl groups, 2,3-dinitro-t-butyl groups, 1,2,3-trinitropropyl groups, phenyl groups, 1-naphthyl groups, 2-naphthyl groups, 1-anthryl groups, 2-anthryl groups, 9-anthryl groups, 1-phenanthryl groups, 2-phenanthryl groups, 3-phenanthryl groups, 4-phenanthryl groups, 9-phenanthryl groups, 1-naphthacenyl groups, 2-naphthacenyl groups, 9-naphthacenyl groups, 4-styrylphenyl groups, 1-pyrenyl groups, 2-pyrenyl groups, 4-pyrenyl groups, 2-biphenylyl groups, 3-biphenylyl groups, 4-biphenylyl groups, p-terphenyl-4-yl groups, p-terphenyl-3-yl groups, p-terphenyl-2-yl groups, m-terphenyl-4-yl groups, m-terphenyl-3-yl groups, m-terphenyl-2-yl groups, o-tryl groups, m-tryl groups, p-tryl groups, p-t-butylphenyl groups, p-(2-phenylpropyl)phenyl groups, 3-methyl-2-naphthyl groups, 4-methyl-1-naphthyl groups, 4-methyl-1-anthryl groups, 4xe2x80x2-methylbiphenylyl groups, 4xe2x80x3-t-butyl-p-terphenyl-4-yl groups, 2-pyroryl groups, 3-pyroryl groups, pyradinyl groups, 2-pyridinyl groups, 3-pyridinyl groups, 4-pyridinyl groups, 2-indolyl groups, 3-indolyl groups, 4-indolyl groups, 5-indolyl groups, 6-indolyl groups, 7-indolyl groups, 1-isoindolyl groups, 3-isoindolyl groups, 4-isoindolyl groups, 5-isoindolyl groups, 6-isoindolyl groups, 7-isoindolyl groups, 2-furyl groups, 3-furyl groups, 2-benzoflanyl groups, 3-benzoflanyl groups, 4-benzoflanyl groups, 5-benzoflanyl groups, 6-benzoflanyl groups, 7-benzoflanyl groups, 1-isobenzoflanyl groups, 3-isobenzoflanyl groups, 4-isobenzoflanyl groups, 5-isobenzoflanyl groups, 6-isobenzoflanyl groups, 7-isobenzoflanyl groups, 2-quinolyl groups, 3-quinolyl groups, 4-quinolyl groups, 5-quinolyl groups, 6-quinolyl groups, 7-quinolyl groups, 8-quinolyl groups, 1-isoquinolyl groups, 3-isoquinolyl groups, 4-isoquinolyl groups, 5-isoquinolyl groups, 6-isoquinolyl groups, 7-isoquinolyl groups, 8-isoquinolyl groups, 2-quinoxalinyl, 5-quinoxalinyl, 6-quinoxalinyl, 1-carbazolyl groups, 2-carbazolyl groups, 3-carbazolyl groups, 4-carbazolyl groups, 1-phenanthridinyl groups, 2-phenanthridinyl groups, 3-phenanthridinyl groups, 4-phenanthridinyl groups, 6-phenanthridinyl groups, 7-phenanthridinyl groups, 8-phenanthridinyl groups, 9-phenanthridinyl groups, 10-phenanthridinyl groups, 1-acridinyl groups, 2-acridinyl groups, 3-acridinyl groups, 4-acridinyl groups, 9-acridinyl groups, 1,7-phenanthroline-2-yl groups, 1,7-phenanthroline-3-yl groups, 1,7-phenanthroline-4-yl groups, 1,7-phenanthroline-5-yl groups, 1,7-phenanthroline-6-yl groups, 1,7-phenanthroline-8-yl groups, 1,7-phenanthroline-9-yl groups, 1,7-phenanthroline-10-yl groups, 1,8-phenanthroline-2-yl groups, 1,8-phenanthroline-3-yl groups, 1,8-phenanthroline-4-yl groups, 1,8-phenanthroline-5-yl groups, 1,8-phenanthroline-6-yl groups, 1,8-phenanthroline-7-yl groups, 1,8-phenanthroline-9-yl groups, 1,8-phenanthroline-10-yl groups, 1,9-phenanthroline-2-yl groups, 1,9-phenanthroline-3-yl groups, 1,9-phenanthroline-4-yl groups, 1,9-phenanthroline-5-yl groups, 1,9-phenanthroline-6-yl groups, 1,9-phenanthroline-7-yl groups, 1,9-phenanthroline-8-yl groups, 1,9-phenanthroline-10-yl groups, 1,10-phenanthroline-2-yl groups, 1,10-phenanthroline-3-yl groups, 1,10-phenanthroline-4-yl groups, 1,10-phenanthroline-3-yl groups, 2,9-phenanthroline-1-yl groups, 2,9-phenanthroline-3-yl groups, 2,9-phenanthroline-4-yl groups, 2,9-phenanthroline-3-yl groups, 2,9-phenanthroline-6-yl groups, 2,9-phenanthroline-7-yl groups, 2,9-phenanthroline-8-yl groups, 2,9-phenanthroline-10-yl groups, 2,8-phenanthroline-1-yl groups, 2,8-phenanthroline-3-yl groups, 2,8-phenanthroline-4-yl groups, 2,8-phenanthroline-5-yl groups, 2,8-phenanthroline-6-yl groups, 2,8-phenanthroline-7-yl groups, 2,8-phenanthroline-9-yl groups, 2,8-phenanthroline-10-yl groups, 2,7-phenanthroline-1-yl groups, 2,7-phenanthroline-3-yl groups, 2,7-phenanthroline-4-yl groups, 2,7-phenanthroline-5-yl groups, 2,7-phenanthroline-6-yl groups, 2,7-phenanthroline-8-yl groups, 2,7-phenanthroline-9-yl groups, 2,7-phenanthroline-10-yl groups, 1-phenadinyl groups, 1-phonotiadinyl groups, 2-phonotiadinyl groups, 3-phonotiadinyl groups, 4-phonotiadinyl groups, 1-phonoxadinyl groups, 2-phonoxadinyl groups, 3-phonoxadinyl groups, 4-phonoxadinyl groups, 2-oxazolyl groups, 4-oxazolyl groups, 5-oxazolyl groups, 2-oxadiazolyl groups, 5-oxadiazolyl groups, 3-frazanyl groups, 2-thienyl groups, 3-thienyl groups, 2-methylpyrrole-1-yl groups, 2-methylpyrrole-3-yl groups, 2-methylpyrrole-4-yl groups, 2-methylpyrrole-5-yl groups, 3-methylpyrrole-1-yl groups, 3-methylpyrrole-2-yl groups, 3-methylpyrrole-4-yl groups, 3-methylpyrrole-5-yl groups, 2-t-butylpyrrole-4-yl groups, 3-(2-phenylpropyl)pyrrole-1-yl groups, 2-methyl-1-indolyl groups, 4-methyl-1-indolyl groups, 2-methyl-3-indolyl groups, 4-methyl-3-indolyl groups, 2-t-butyl-1-indolyl groups, 4-t-butyl-1-indolyl groups, 2-t-butyl-3-indolyl groups, and 4-t-butyl-3-indolyl groups, and the like.
Available substituted or unsubstituted alkyl groups are methyl groups, ethyl groups, propyl groups, isopropyl groups, n-butyl groups, s-butyl groups, isobutyl groups, t-butyl groups, n-pentyl groups, n-hexyl groups, n-heptyl groups, n-octyl groups, hydroxymethyl groups, 1-hydroxyethyl groups, 2-hydroxyethyl groups, 2-hydroxyisobutyl groups, 1,2-dihydroxyethyl groups, 1,3-dihydroxyisopropyl groups, 2,3-dihydroxy-t-butyl groups, 1,2,3-trihydroxypropyl groups, chloromethyl groups, 1-chloroethyl groups, 2-chloroethyl groups, 2-chloroisobutyl groups, 1,2-dichloroethyl groups, 1,3-dichloroisopropyl groups, 2,3-dichloro-t-butyl groups, 1,2,3-trichloropropyl groups, bromomethyl groups, 1-bromoethyl groups, 2-bromoethyl groups, 2-bromoisobutyl groups, 1,2-dibromoethyl groups, 1,3-dibromoisopropyl groups, 2,3-dibromo-t-butyl groups, 1,2,3-tribromopropyl groups, iodomethyl groups, 1-iodoethyl groups, 2-iodoethyl groups, 2-iodoisobutyl groups, 1,2-diiodoethyl groups, 1,3-diiodoisopropyl groups, 2,3-diiodo-t-butyl groups, 1,2,3-triiodopropyl groups, aminomethyl groups, 1-aminoethyl groups, 2-aminoethyl groups, 2-aminoisobutyl groups, 1,2-diaminoethyl groups, 1,3-diaminoisopropyl groups, 2,3-diamino-t-butyl groups, 1,2,3-triaminopropyl groups, cyanomethyl groups, 1-cyanoethyl groups, 2-cyanoethyl groups, 2-cyanoisobutyl groups, 1,2-dicyanoethyl groups, 1,3-dicyanoisopropyl groups, 2,3-dicyano-t-butyl groups, 1,2,3-tricyanopropyl groups, nitromethyl groups, 1-nitroethyl groups, 2-nitroethyl groups, 2-nitroisobutyl groups, 1,2-dinitroethyl groups, 1,3-dinitroisopropyl groups, 2,3-dinitro-t-butyl groups, 1,2,3-trinitropropyl groups, and the like.
Available substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl groups are vinyl groups, allyl groups, 2-butenyl groups, 3-butenyl groups, 1,3-butanedienyl groups, 1-methylvinyl groups, styryl groups, 2,2-diphenylvinyl groups, 1,2-diphenylvinyl groups, 1-methylallyl groups, 1,1-dimethylallyl groups, 2-methylallyl groups, 1-phenylallyl groups, 2-phenylallyl groups, 3-phenylallyl groups, 3,3-diphenylallyl groups, 1,2-dimethylallyl groups, 1-phenyl-1-butenyl groups, 3-phenyl-1-butenyl groups and the like.
Available substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl groups are cyclopropyl groups, cyclobutyl groups, cyclopentyl groups, cyclohexyl groups, 4-methylcyclohexyl groups, and the like.
Available substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy groups are groups represented by xe2x80x94OY1 and xe2x80x9cY1 xe2x80x9d may be methyl groups, ethyl groups, propyl groups, isopropyl groups, n-butyl groups, s-butyl groups, isobutyl groups, t-butyl groups, n-pentyl groups, n-hexyl groups, n-heptyl groups, n-octyl groups, hydroxymethyl groups, 1-hydroxyethyl groups, 2-hydroxyethyl groups, 2-hydroxyisobutyl groups, 1,2-dihydroxyethyl groups, 1,3-dihydroxyisopropyl groups, 2,3-dihydroxy-t-butyl groups, 1,2,3-trihydroxypropyl groups, chloromethyl groups, 1-chloroethyl groups, 2-chloroethyl groups, 2-chloroisobutyl groups, 1,2-dichloroethyl groups, 1,3-dichloroisopropyl groups, 2,3-dichloro-t-butyl groups, 1,2,3-trichloropropyl groups, bromomethyl groups, 1-bromoethyl groups, 2-bromoethyl groups, 2-bromoisobutyl groups, 1,2-dibromoethyl groups, 1,3-dibromoisopropyl groups, 2,3-dibromo-t-butyl groups, 1,2,3-tribromopropyl groups, iodomethyl groups, 1-iodoethyl groups, 2-iodoethyl groups, 2-iodoisobutyl groups, 1,2-diiodoethyl groups, 1,3-diiodoisopropyl groups, 2,3-diiodo-t-butyl groups, 1,2,3-triiodopropyl groups, aminomethyl groups, 1-aminoethyl groups, 2-aminoethyl groups, 2-aminoisobutyl groups, 1,2-diaminoethyl groups, 1,3-diaminoisopropyl groups, 2,3-diamino-t-butyl groups, 1,2,3-triaminopropyl groups, cyanomethyl groups, 1-cyanoethyl groups, 2-cyanoethyl groups, 2-cyanoisobutyl groups, 1,2-dicyanoethyl groups, 1,3-dicyanoisopropyl groups, 2,3-dicyano-t-butyl groups, 1,2,3-tricyanopropyl groups, nitromethyl groups, 1-nitroethyl groups, 2-nitroethyl groups, 2-nitroisobutyl groups, 1,2-dinitroethyl groups, 1,3-dinitroisopropyl groups, 2,3-dinitro-t-butyl groups, 1,2,3-trinitropropyl groups, and the like.
Available substituted or unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon groups are phenyl groups, 1-naphthyl groups, 2-naphthyl groups, 1-anthryl groups, 2-anthryl groups, 9-anthryl groups, 1-phenanthryl groups, 2-phenanthryl groups, 3-phenanthryl groups, 4-phenanthryl groups, 9-phenanthryl groups, 1-naphthacenyl groups, 2-naphthacenyl groups, 9-naphthacenyl groups, 1-pyrenyl groups, 2-pyrenyl groups, 4-pyrenyl groups, 2-biphenylyl groups, 3-biphenylyl groups, 4-biphenylyl groups, p-terphenyl-4-yl groups, p-terphenyl-3-yl groups, p-terphenyl-2-yl groups, m-terphenyl-4-yl groups, m-terphenyl-3-yl groups, m-terphenyl-2-yl groups, o-tryl groups, m-tryl groups, p-tryl groups, p-t-butylphenyl groups, p-(2-phenylpropyl)phenyl groups, 3-methyl-2-naphthyl groups, 4-methyl-1-naphthyl groups, 4-methyl-1-anthryl groups, 4xe2x80x2-methylbiphenylyl groups, 4xe2x80x3-t-butyl-p-terphenyl-4-yl groups, and the like.
Available substituted or unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon groups are 1-pyroryl groups, 2-pyroryl groups, 3-pyroryl groups, pyradinyl groups, 2-pyridinyl groups, 3-pyridinyl groups, 4-pyridinyl groups, 1-indolyl groups, 2-indolyl groups, 3-indolyl groups, 4-indolyl groups, 5-indolyl groups, 6-indolyl groups, 7-indolyl groups, 1-isoindolyl groups, 2-isoindolyl groups, 3-isoindolyl groups, 4-isoindolyl groups, 5-isoindolyl groups, 6-isoindolyl groups, 7-isoindolyl groups, 2-furyl groups, 3-furyl groups, 2-benzoflanyl groups, 3-benzoflanyl groups, 4-benzoflanyl groups, 5-benzoflanyl groups, 6-benzoflanyl groups, 7-benzoflanyl groups, 1-isobenzoflanyl groups, 3-isobenzoflanyl groups, 4-isobenzoflanyl groups, 5-isobenzoflanyl groups, 6-isobenzoflanyl groups, 7-isobenzoflanyl groups, 2-quinolyl groups, 3-quinolyl groups, 4-quinolyl groups, 5-quinolyl groups, 6-quinolyl groups, 7-quinolyl groups, 8-quinolyl groups, 1-isoquinolyl groups, 3-isoquinolyl groups, 4-isoquinolyl groups, 5-isoquinolyl groups, 6-isoquinolyl groups, 7-isoquinolyl groups, 8-isoquinolyl groups, 2-quinoxalinyl, 5-quinoxalinyl, 6-quinoxalinyl, 1-carbazolyl groups, 2-carbazolyl groups, 3-carbazolyl groups, 4-carbazolyl groups, 9-carbazolyl groups, 1-phenanthridinyl groups, 2-phenanthridinyl groups, 3-phenanthridinyl groups, 4-phenanthridinyl groups, 6-phenanthridinyl groups, 7-phenanthridinyl groups, 8-phenanthridinyl groups, 9-phenanthridinyl groups, 10-phenanthridinyl groups, 1-acridinyl groups, 2-acridinyl groups, 3-acridinyl groups, 4-acridinyl groups, 9-acridinyl groups, 1,7-phenanthroline-2-yl groups, 1,7-phenanthroline-3-yl groups, 1,7-phenanthroline-4-yl groups, 1,7-phenanthroline-5-yl groups, 1,7-phenanthroline-6-yl groups, 1,7-phenanthroline-8-yl groups, 1,7-phenanthroline-9-yl groups, 1,7-phenanthroline-10-yl groups, 1,8-phenanthroline-2-yl groups, 1,8-phenanthroline-3-yl groups, 1,8-phenanthroline-4-yl groups, 1,8-phenanthroline-5-yl groups, 1,8-phenanthroline-6-yl groups, 1,8-phenanthroline-7-yl groups, 1,8-phenanthroline-9-yl groups, 1,8-phenanthroline-10-yl groups, 1,9-phenanthroline-2-yl groups, 1,9-phenanthroline-3-yl groups, 1,9-phenanthroline-4-yl groups, 1,9-phenanthroline-5-yl groups, 1,9-phenanthroline-6-yl groups, 1,9-phenanthroline-7-yl groups, 1,9-phenanthroline-8-yl groups, 1,9-phenanthroline-10-yl groups, 1,10-phenanthroline-2-yl groups, 1,10-phenanthroline-3-yl groups, 1,10-phenanthroline-4-yl groups, 1,10-phenanthroline-5-yl groups, 2,9-phenanthroline-1-yl groups, 2,9-phenanthroline-3-yl groups, 2,9-phenanthroline-4-yl groups, 2,9-phenanthroline-5-yl groups, 2,9-phenanthroline-6-yl groups, 2,9-phenanthroline-7-yl groups, 2,9-phenanthroline-8-yl groups, 2,9-phenanthroline-10-yl groups, 2,8-phenanthroline-1-yl groups, 2,8-phenanthroline-3-yl groups, 2,8-phenanthroline-4-yl groups, 2,8-phenanthroline-5-yl groups, 2,8-phenanthroline-6-yl groups, 2,8-phenanthroline-7-yl groups, 2,8-phenanthroline-9-yl groups, 2,8-phenanthroline-10-yl groups, 2,7-phenanthroline-1-yl groups, 2,7-phenanthroline-3-yl groups, 2,7-phenanthroline-4-yl groups, 2,7-phenanthroline-5-yl groups, 2,7-phenanthroline-6-yl groups, 2,7-phenanthroline-8-yl groups, 2,7-phenanthroline-9-yl groups, 2,7-phenanthroline-10-yl groups, 1-phenadinyl groups, 2-phenadinyl groups, 1-phonotiadinyl groups, 2-phonotiadinyl groups, 3-phonotiadinyl groups, 4-phonotiadinyl groups, 10-phonotiadinyl groups, 1-phonoxadinyl groups, 2-phonoxadinyl groups, 3-phonoxadinyl groups, 4-phonoxadinyl groups, 10-phonoxadinyl groups, 2-oxazolyl groups, 4-oxazolyl groups, 5-oxazolyl groups, 2-oxadiazolyl groups, 5-oxadiazolyl groups, 3-frazanyl groups, 2-thienyl groups, 3-thienyl groups, 2-methylpyrrole-1-yl groups, 2-methylpyrrole-3-yl groups, 2-methylpyrrole-4-yl groups, 2-methylpyrrole-5-yl groups, 3-methylpyrrole-1-yl groups, 3-methylpyrrole-2-yl groups, 3-methylpyrrole-4-yl groups, 3-methylpyrrole-5-yl groups, 2-t-butylpyrrole-4-yl groups, 3-(2-phenylpropyl)pyrrole-1-yl groups, 2-methyl-1-indolyl groups, 4-methyl-1-indolyl groups, 2-methyl-3-indolyl groups, 4-methyl-3-indolyl groups, 2-t-butyl-1-indolyl groups, 4-t-butyl-1-indolyl groups, 2-t-butyl-3-indolyl groups, and 4-t-butyl-3-indolyl groups, and the like.
Available substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl groups are benzyl groups, 1-phenylethyl groups, 2-phenylethyl groups, 1-phenylisopropyl groups, 2-phenylisopropyl groups, phenyl-t-butyl groups, xcex1-naphthylmethyl groups, 1-xcex1-naphthylethyl groups, 2-xcex1-naphthylethyl groups, 1-xcex1-naphthylisopropyl groups, 2-xcex1-naphthylisopropyl groups, xcex2-naphthylmethyl groups, 1-xcex2-naphthylethyl groups, 2-xcex2-naphthylethyl groups, 1-xcex2-naphthylisopropyl groups, 2-xcex2-naphthyl isopropyl groups, 1-pyrrolylmethyl groups, 2-(1-pyrrolyl)ethyl groups, p-methylbenzyl groups, m-methylbenzyl groups, o-methylbenzyl groups, p-chlorobenzyl groups, m-chlorobenzyl groups, o-chlorobenzyl groups, p-bromobenzyl groups, m-bromobenzyl groups, o-bromobenzyl groups, p-iodobenzyl groups, m-iodobenzyl groups, o-iodobenzyl groups, p-hydroxybenzyl groups, m-hydroxybenzyl groups, o-hydroxybenzyl groups, p-aminobenzyl groups, m-aminobenzyl groups, o-aminobenzyl groups, p-nitrobenzyl groups, m-nitrobenzyl groups, o-nitrobenzyl groups, p-cyanobenzyl groups, m-cyanobenzyl groups, o-cyanobenzyl groups, 1-hydroxy-2-phenylisopropyl groups, 1-chloro-2-phenylisopropyl groups, and the like.
Available substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy groups are represented by xe2x80x94OZ1 and xe2x80x9cZ1xe2x80x9d may be phenyl groups, 1-naphthyl groups, 2-naphthyl groups, 1-anthryl groups, 2-anthryl groups, 9-anthryl groups, 1-phenanthryl groups, 2-phenanthryl groups, 3-phenanthryl groups, 4-phenanthryl groups, 9-phenanthryl groups, 1-naphthacenyl groups, 2-naphthacenyl groups, 9-naphthacenyl groups, 1-pyrenyl groups, 2-pyrenyl groups, 4-pyrenyl groups, 2-biphenylyl groups, 3-biphenylyl groups, 4-biphenylyl groups, p-terphenyl-4-yl groups, p-terphenyl-3-yl groups, p-terphenyl-2-yl groups, m-terphenyl-4-yl groups, m-terphenyl-3-yl groups, m-terphenyl-2-yl groups, o-tryl groups, m-tryl groups, p-tryl groups, p-t-butylphenyl groups, p-(2-phenylpropyl)phenyl groups, 3-methyl-2-naphthyl groups, 4-methyl-1-naphthyl groups, 4-methyl-1-anthryl groups, 4xe2x80x2-methylbiphenylyl groups, 4xe2x80x3-t-butyl-p-terphenyl-4-yl groups, 2-pyroryl groups, 3-pyroryl groups, pyradinyl groups, 2-pyridinyl groups, 3-pyridinyl groups, 4-pyridinyl groups, 1-indolyl groups, 2-indolyl groups, 3-indolyl groups, 4-indolyl groups, 5-indolyl groups, 6-indolyl groups, 7-indolyl groups, 1-isoindolyl groups, 3-isoindolyl groups, 4-isoindolyl groups, 5-isoindolyl groups, 6-isoindolyl groups, 7-isoindolyl groups, 2-furyl groups, 3-furyl groups, 2-benzoflanyl groups, 3-benzoflanyl groups, 4-benzoflanyl groups, 5-benzoflanyl groups, 6-benzoflanyl groups, 7-benzoflanyl groups, 1-isobenzoflanyl groups, 3-isobenzoflanyl groups, 4-isobenzoflanyl groups, 5-isobenzoflanyl groups, 6-isobenzoflanyl groups, 7-isobenzoflanyl groups, 2-quinolyl groups, 3-quinolyl groups, 4-quinolyl groups, 5-quinolyl groups, 6-quinolyl groups, 7-quinolyl groups, 8-quinolyl groups, 1-isoquinolyl groups, 3-isoquinolyl groups, 4-isoquinolyl groups, 5-isoquinolyl groups, 6-isoquinolyl groups, 7-isoquinolyl groups, 8-isoquinolyl groups, 2-quinoxalinyl, 5-quinoxalinyl, 6-quinoxalinyl, 1-carbazolyl groups, 2-carbazolyl groups, 3-carbazolyl groups, 4-carbazolyl groups, 1-phenanthridinyl groups, 2-phenanthridinyl groups, 3-phenanthridinyl groups, 4-phenanthridinyl groups, 6-phenanthridinyl groups, 7-phenanthridinyl groups, 8-phenanthridinyl groups, 9-phenanthridinyl groups, 10-phenanthridinyl groups, 1-acridinyl groups, 2-acridinyl groups, 3-acridinyl groups, 4-acridinyl groups, 9-acridinyl groups, 1,7-phenanthroline-2-yl groups, 1,7-phenanthroline-3-yl groups, 1,7-phenanthroline-4-yl groups, 1,7-phenanthroline-5-yl groups, 1,7-phenanthroline-6-yl groups, 1,7-phenanthroline-8-yl groups, 1,7-phenanthroline-9-yl groups, 1,7-phenanthroline-10-yl groups, 1,8-phenanthroline-2-yl groups, 1,8-phenanthroline-3-yl groups, 1,8-phenanthroline-4-yl groups, 1,8-phenanthroline-5-yl groups, 1,8-phenanthroline-6-yl groups, 1,8-phenanthroline-7-yl groups, 1,8-phenanthroline-9-yl groups, 1,8-phenanthroline-10-yl groups, 1,9-phenanthroline-2-yl groups, 1,9-phenanthroline-3-yl groups, 1,9-phenanthroline-4-yl groups, 1,9-phenanthroline-5-yl groups, 1,9-phenanthroline-6-yl groups, 1,9-phenanthroline-7-yl groups, 1,9-phenanthroline-8-yl groups, 1,9-phenanthroline-10-yl groups, 1,10-phenanthroline-2-yl groups, 1,10-phenanthroline-3-yl groups, 1,10-phenanthroline-4-yl groups, 1,10-phenanthroline-5-yl groups, 2,9-phenanthroline-1-yl groups, 2,9-phenanthroline-3-yl groups, 2,9-phenanthroline-4-yl groups, 2,9-phenanthroline-5-yl groups, 2,9-phenanthroline-6-yl groups, 2,9-phenanthroline-7-yl groups, 2,9-phenanthroline-8-yl groups, 2,9-phenanthroline-10-yl groups, 2,8-phenanthroline-1-yl groups, 2,8-phenanthroline-3-yl groups, 2,8-phenanthroline-4-yl groups, 2,8-phenanthroline-5-yl groups, 2,8-phenanthroline-6-yl groups, 2,8-phenanthroline-7-yl groups, 2,8-phenanthroline-9-yl groups, 2,8-phenanthroline-10-yl groups, 2,7-phenanthroline-1-yl groups, 2,7-phenanthroline-3-yl groups, 2,7-phenanthroline-4-yl groups, 2,7-phenanthroline-5-yl groups, 2,7-phenanthroline-6-yl groups, 2,7-phenanthroline-8-yl groups, 2,7-phenanthroline-9-yl groups, 2,7-phenanthroline-10-yl groups, 1-phenadinyl groups, 2-phenadinyl groups, 1-phonotiadinyl groups, 2-phonotiadinyl groups, 3-phonotiadinyl groups, 4-phonotiadinyl groups, 1-phonoxadinyl groups, 2-phonoxadinyl groups, 3-phonoxadinyl groups, 4-phonoxadinyl groups, 2-oxazolyl groups, 4-oxazolyl groups, 5-oxazolyl groups, 2-oxadiazolyl groups, 5-oxadiazolyl groups, 3-frazanyl groups, 2-thienyl groups, 3-thienyl groups, 2-methylpyrrole-1-yl groups, 2-methylpyrrole-3-yl groups, 2-methylpyrrole-4-yi groups, 2-methylpyrrole-5-yl groups, 3-methylpyrrole-1-yl groups, 3-methylpyrrole-2-yl groups, 3-methylpyrrole-4-yl groups, 3-methylpyrrole-5-yl groups, 2-t-butylpyrrole-4-yl groups, 3-(2-phenylpropyl)pyrrole-1-yl groups, 2-methyl-1-indolyl groups, 4-methyl-1-indolyl groups, 2-methyl-3-indolyl groups, 4-methyl-3-indolyl groups, 2-t-butyl-1-indolyl groups, 4-t-butyl-1-indolyl groups, 2-t-butyl-3-indolyl groups, and 4-t-butyl-3-indolyl groups, and the like.
Available substituted or unsubstituted alkoxycarbonyl groups are represented by xe2x80x94COOY2 and xe2x80x9cY2xe2x80x9d may be methyl groups, ethyl groups, propyl groups, isopropyl groups, n-butyl groups, s-butyl groups, isobutyl groups, t-butyl groups, n-pentyl groups, n-hexyl groups, n-heptyl groups, n-octyl groups, hydroxymethyl groups, 1-hydroxyethyl groups, 2-hydroxyethyl groups, 2-hydroxyisobutyl groups, 1,2-dihydroxyethyl groups, 1,3-dihydroxyisopropyl groups, 2,3-dihydroxy-t-butyl groups, 1,2,3-trihydroxypropyl groups, chloromethyl groups, 1-chloroethyl groups, 2-chloroethyl groups, 2-chloroisobutyl groups, 1,2-dichloroethyl groups, 1,3-dichloroisopropyl groups, 2,3-dichloro-t-butyl groups, 1,2,3-trichloropropyl groups, bromomethyl groups, 1-bromoethyl groups, 2-bromoethyl groups, 2-bromoisobutyl groups, 1,2-dibromoethyl groups, 1,3-dibromoisopropyl groups, 2,3-dibromo-t-butyl groups, 1,2,3-tribromopropyl groups, iodomethyl groups, 1-iodoethyl groups, 2-iodoethyl groups, 2-iodoisobutyl groups, 1,2-diiodoethyl groups, 1,3-diiodoisopropyl groups, 2,3-diiodo-t-butyl groups, 1,2,3-triiodopropyl groups, aminomethyl groups, 1-aminoethyl groups, 2-aminoethyl groups, 2-aminoisobutyl groups, 1,2-diaminoethyl groups, 1,3-diaminoisopropyl groups, 2,3-diamino-t-butyl groups, 1,2,3-triaminopropyl groups, cyanomethyl groups, 1-cyanoethyl groups, 2-cyanoethyl groups, 2-cyanoisobutyl groups, 1,2-dicyanoethyl groups, 1,3-dicyanoisopropyl groups, 2,3-dicyano-t-butyl groups, 1,2,3-tricyanopropyl groups, nitromethyl groups, 1-nitroethyl groups, 2-nitroethyl groups, 2-nitroisobutyl groups, 1,2-dinitroethyl groups, 1,3-dinitroisopropyl groups, 2,3-dinitro-t-butyl groups, 1,2,3-trinitropropyl groups, and the like.
Available substituted or unsubstituted arylene groups are aromatic hydrocarbon or condensed polycyclic hydrocarbon such as substituted or unsubstituted benzene, naphthalene, anthracene, phenanthrene, naphthalene, pyrene, biphenyl, terphenyl, as well as divalent groups of complex ring compounds or condensed complex ring compounds from which two hydrogen atoms have been eliminated, such as substituted or unsubstituted carbazole, pyrrole, thiophene, furan, imidazole, pyrazole isothiazole, pyridine, pyrazine, pyrimidine, pyridazine, frazane, thianthrene, isobenzofuran, phenoxazine, indolizine, indole, isoindole, 1H-indazole, purine, quinoline, isoquinoline, phthalazine, naphthyridine, quinoxaline, quinazoline, cinnoline, pteridine, carbazole, xcex2-carbazoline, phenanthridine, acridine, perimidine, phenanthroline, phenazine, phenothiazine, phenozazine.
Available substituted or unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon groups of trivalent are substituted or unsubstituted benzene, naphthalene, anthracene, phenanthrene, naphthalene, pyrene, biphenyl, terphenyl.
Available substituted or unsubstituted aromatic complex ring groups of trivalent are trivalent groups of complex ring compounds or condensed complex ring compounds from which three hydrogen atoms are eliminated, such as substituted or unsubstituted carbazole, pyrrole, thiophene, furan, imidazole, pyrazole, isothiazole, pyridine, pyrazine, pyrimidine, pyridazine, frazane, thianthrene, isobenzofuran, phenoxazine, indolizine, indole, isoindole, 1H-indazole, purine, quinoline, isoquinoline, phthalazine, naphthyridine, quinoxaline, quinazoline, cinnoline, pteridine, carbazole, xcex2-carbazoline, phenanthridine, acridine, perimidine, phenanthroline, phenazine, phenothiazine, phenozazine.
Available substituted or unsubstituted alkylene groups are divalent groups of alkane, from which two hydrogen atoms have been eliminated, such as substituted or unsubstituted methane, ethane, propane, n-butane, 2-methylpropane, n-pentane, 2-methylbutane, 2,2-dimethylpropane, n-hexane, 2-methyl-n-pentane, 3-methyl-n-pentane, 2,2-dimethylbutane, 2,3-dimethylbutane.
Available substituted or unsubstituted alkenylene groups are divalent groups of alkene, from which two hydrogen atoms have been eliminated, such as substituted or unsubstituted ethylene, propylene, 1-butene, 2-butene, 1,3-butadiene.
Available substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkylene groups are divalent groups of cycloalkane, from which two hydrogen atoms have been eliminated, such as substituted or unsubstituted cyclopropane, cyclobutane, cyclopentane, cyclohexane.
Substituents of those polyhydric groups may be halogen atoms, hydroxyl group, substituted or unsubstituted amino group, nitro group, cyano group, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl group, substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy group, substituted or unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, substituted or unsubstituted aromatic complex ring group, substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group, substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy group, substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy carbonyl group, or carboxyl group.
Examples of divalent groups forming a ring are tetramethylene groups, pentamethylene groups, hexamethylene groups, diphenylmethane-2,2xe2x80x2-diyl groups, diphenylethane-3,3xe2x80x2-diyl groups, diphenylpropane-4,4xe2x80x2-diyl groups, 1,3-butadienyl-1,4-en groups.
As metals forming oxime metal complex, there are available aluminum, beryllium, bismuth, cadmium, curium, cobalt, copper, iron, gallium, germanium, mercury, indium, lanthanum, magnesium, molybdenum, niobium, antimony, scandium, tin, tantalum, thulium, titanium, uranium, tungsten, zirconium, vanadium, zinc and the like.
Examples of compounds represented by the general formula (1) used for the organic EL device in accordance with the present invention will hereinafter be shown, but the compounds represented by the general formula (1) are not limited to these examples: 
Examples of compounds represented by the general formula (2) used for the organic EL device in accordance with the present invention will hereinafter be shown, but the compounds represented by the general formula (2) are not limited to these examples: 
Examples of compounds represented by the general formula (3) used for the organic EL device in accordance with the present invention will hereinafter be shown, but the compounds represented by the general formula (3) are not limited to these examples: 
Examples of compounds represented by the general formula (4) used for the organic EL device in accordance with the present invention will hereinafter be shown, but the compounds represented by the general formula (4) are not limited to these examples: 
Examples of compounds represented by the general formula (5) used for the organic EL device in accordance with the present invention will hereinafter be shown, but the compounds represented by the general formula (5) are not limited to these examples: 
Examples of compounds represented by the general formula (6) used for the organic EL device in accordance with the present invention will hereinafter be shown, but the compounds represented by the general formula (6) are not limited to these examples: 